


Always

by respoftw



Series: 30 prompt OTP challenge - McShep [16]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Always doesn’t necessarily last forever





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> For Bru who pointed out that it was way past time I wrote some fluff.
> 
> Prompt 16: During their morning routine

John always wakes up before Rodney.Always.It’s a large part of the reason they always sleep in Rodney’s quarters; that and the prescription mattress that Rodney insists he would be crippled without.Waking up first means John can sneak out, before the corridors are bustling with people who John doesn’t want to put in the position of lying about the proclivities of their commanding officer. 

Rodney always frowns when John’s body heat disappears, a cute little furrow between his eyebrows that John always wants to kiss away but never does.  John always extricates himself from Rodney’s octopus like limbs gently, being careful to dress quietly and quickly in case he wakes Rodney up.  

There is always a life signs detector on Rodney’s nightstand, ready for John to check the corridor outside is clear before he leaves.  John always checks it diligently, setting it back down before he leaves.  He always turns back to look at Rodney one last time before he leaves, always smiles at the way Rodney has rolled over on to his stomach, his arms straight by his side.  It’s a ridiculous way for anyone to sleep and it’s such a stark contrast to the sprawling mess of arms and legs that attach themselves to John when they sleep together.  

His smile always falters then.  He always regrets that these stolen moments and secrets are all they can have.  

“Where you going?” Rodney murmurs sleepily, pushing himself up on his elbow and squinting at John through sleep fuzzed eyes.  

Rodney doesn’t always wake up but it happens often enough for John to dread it when he does.  The look on Rodney’s face when he’s too tired to hide the bitter disappointment and hurt that this is all they can have is like a punch to John’s gut. 

Always.

“I gotta go, buddy, you know that.”

“Not anymore you don’t,” Rodney says, sitting up straighter, the sheets falling down to spill enticingly in his lap.  “Or have you already forgotten what happened yesterday?”  

John had.  _Forgotten_ , that is.  He stands in front of his escape route, struck dumb for a moment at the memory of yesterday.

Rodney’s smile starts to slip, the frown returning and it’s that small furrowed brow that gets John moving.  He kicks off his unlaced boots and crawls back into bed with Rodney, crowding him back onto the mattress.  He finally lets himself kiss the furrow away and the relief he feels at being able to do this is enough to set him off laughing.

“Ugh, you sound like a asthmatic muppet when you laugh,”  Rodney complains, pushing John off him.  John knows he doesn’t mean it, it’s what Rodney always says when he laughs and...

Always.

 _Huh_.

John is struck by the realisation that always doesn’t last forever.  

“Hey, Rodney?”

“Yes, what?  Some of us were looking forward to finally getting to sleep in with their...their Colonel you know.  We’ve only been waiting for this forever.”

No, always might not last forever but, this?  John had a feeling it just might.

“Marry me?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Just realised that I’m not sure if it’s clear that this is supposed to be immediately post - DADT repeal?
> 
> Hopefully that’s clear, lol.


End file.
